A Perfect DCI
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Sandra can't help but wonder if the DCI UCOS had been working with has any faults because she can't find one...even Jerry, Jack and Brian like him. Sandra/OC mainly fluff.


_Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I just get to play with the characters._

**A Perfect DCI**

"Sandra are you alright?" Grant Phillips called out rushing to her side. She was lying flat on her back where their murder suspect had thrown her.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied automatically. She was alive, in her mind that was the definition of fine. After having a murderer hold a knife to her throat, being alive felt like a huge accomplishment.

"Are you sure? Did you hit your head?" He asked frantically as his eyes scanner her body for injuries.

"Yes, I think the fall just knocked the wind out of me." She told him taking a shaky breath and she moved to get up.

"Let me help you" Grant said putting his hand behind her neck. "Take it slow" he advised and as she sat up he put his other hand on her back.

With his hands supporting her Sandra was forced to follow his speed in getting up. He made her go slower than she would have liked and it felt as though it took forever to stand up. Yet once she was on her feet her legs went all wobbly and Grant had to quickly support her or she would have fallen once more. He held her close to him, her eyes went wide with shock and she looked up to find panic filling his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He exclaimed fear lacing his voice.

"Yeah" she responded weakly and she knew she wasn't managing to convince anyone.

"Sandra you're shaking" he objected.

"I think I might be in shock" she admitted softly.

"Absolutely natural" he assured her giving her a big reassuring smile that made her relax slightly. The man always seemed to know exactly what to say and do.

"I can still feel the knife on my throat." She told him and her voice cracked as she spoke much to her dismay.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner" he apologized.

"You got here that's the important part." She countered and she let out a ragged breath.

Sandra had called for backup before she started to pursue the suspect but the situation quickly turned on her. It was past eight in the evening the office building the suspect worked in was empty presumably this is why he chose to hide inside. She had assumed he was trying to hide but she was wrong and it nearly cost her her life. The man had in fact been luring her in and soon she had a knife at her throat. If DCI Grant Phillips and a handful of uniforms hadn't shown up when they did the evening would have ended up very differently. Sandra didn't want to think about that but she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her.

"Maybe the paramedics should look you over?" Grant suggested still concerned.

"No" she cried immediately trying to stop him. "Please don't I'm fine really, just shaken."

"Well if you're sure I won't force you." He promised and ever the gentleman he gave he another smile.

"Please don't tell the guys about this" she pleaded with him.

"About being taken hostage? I don't think we are going to be able to keep that a secret." He replied sadly looking around at the uniforms that had come to her rescue and had arrested Vincent Palmer.

"No I mean this—how shaken I am. I don't want them to know it affected me this badly. They won't let me live it down, they will hover all the time." She continued to beg him to keep this quite from the rest of her team.

"Oh yes, no don't worry this can be our secret." He promised her eagerly giving her a conspiring grin.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" she replied relieved.

"But if you won't let the paramedics looks at you, will you at least let me buy you food? It will help with the stress I promise." He requested and it was at that moment she realized that she was still wrapped in his strong protective arms. Grant was taller than her and her head was resting perfectly against his chest. A wave of embarrassment washed over her when she realized she liked the feel of his arms around her. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Yes I would love some food" she said quickly to cover he embarrassment. "At least I think I can eat." She amended her answer, she wasn't actually sure her stomach could handle food.

"Why don't we go try, the officers have everything under control they don't need us." He suggested patiently.

"Sounds good, I think I can walk on my own" she told him trying to show him she was recovering.

"I would feel better if you let me help you out to the car." He countered sweetly

"Then lead the way" she agreed with a grin. If that was what he wanted she wasn't about to stop him.

Sandra had expected Grant to take her to a pub but instead he took her to a late night diner. She was willing to go along with him yet when he ordered her a full English breakfast she couldn't hold back her questions.

"I thought a full breakfast was a hangover cure? I assure you I am not hungover but I could use a drink." She quipped at him once the waitress had left them.

"Breakfast is high in glucose which helps with shock. When we get stressed our body goes into high alert and it burns through our energy stores. Food high in glucose will help refuel the body. Alcohol will only dehydrate you and I would wager you are already dehydrated as it is. Stress does that as well." He informed her and she sat there across from him stunned. Unlike when Brian shared his knowledge Grant's information dump felt enlightening. And she continued to be surprised by his wealth of knowledge.

"How do you even know that?" she asked amazed.

"Survivalist course I went on a few years ago. Learned quite a bit on that course." He explained and she didn't doubt him.

"Alright I give up is there anything about you that isn't perfect?" She exclaimed, she couldn't hold the question back anymore, the more time she spent with the man the more perfect he seemed. Over the past week while Sandra and her team had worked with Grant they had witnessed and learned about his many talents.

"I'm sorry?"

"From everything I have witnessed you are perfect. You take survivalist courses, you speak a number of languages, I doubt you ever miss a trip to the gym. You cook, you know all sorts of information that no one else does. Gerry, Jack, and Brian all love you and those three don't agree on much of anything or anyone. From where I sit you are perfect so please tell me you have a flaw?" She answered him playfully but it was all true and she really wanted to know if there was anything he couldn't do.

"Ah…well…I think I twisted something in my knee taking Vincent down." He joked in response faking a pained expression.

"And a hot shower will fix it right up won't it?" she teased him.

"Most likely yes" he agreed with a laugh.

"Seriously are you perfect?"

"No one is perfect" he countered.

"Then what is your flaw?"

"I'm far too dedicated to the job, makes it hard to have relationships. Outside of work I am anything but perfect I assure you. I am rarely on time, I am not considered dependable or reliable. I have even been known to stand women up." He finally answered her honestly.

"All because of the job" Sandra replied it was more of a statement than an question but she was still hoping he would confirm it.

"Yes" he said with a nod. "My fridge often has nothing edible. I may be good at cooking up all sorts of dishes but I almost never have the time." He continued his voice had a hint of sadness and Sandra understood that as well.

"I know what you mean, only I don't really know if I can cook, I don't usually even bother to try take away is far easier."

"Exactly, and on the off chance I actually do come home remotely on time I really don't want to have to go back out."

"Takes a lot of work and effort when all you really want to do is relax." She said finishing his statement for him and he gave her a sad smile.

"Precisely, people don't understand the job so it never works out" he concluded.

"You tried dating within the force?" she asked curious.

"Yes but the expectations still seemed to be there, understanding disappears when someone is waiting on you for dinner."

"My experiences have been slightly different but with similar results."

"Just the way things work" he replied brushing off the sadness.

"True though sometimes I wish it didn't have to be."

"How do you know I can cook?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she replied confused as the quick change.

"You said I could cook how do you know I can cook?"

"Oh, from Gerry, he kept going on and on about some Indian dish you told him how to make. Couldn't shut up about it in fact." She explained laughing at the memory.

"Ah yes, I hope it isn't too spicy for him."

"Even if it is he would never tell us." She told him still laughing.

"You know I really admire the bond you four have. You trust each other completely, don't find that very often." He said suddenly serious.

"Thank you though it is more messy than you make it sound. More of a case of 'can't live with them can't live without them'. But I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"You are aware that even without me telling them the details of this evening, they are still going to be worried about you." He warned her gently a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Oh trust me I know I'm already mentally preparing for them tomorrow. Jack only just came back he is going to flip his wig when he finds out about tonight." She moaned yet she couldn't help the hint of a smile that played at her lips.

"He cares for you, they all do" he reminded her.

"I know and I honestly don't know what I would do without them I really was afraid Jack would choose to retire again." She hasn't shared her fear with anyone until that moment.

"How did you convince him to stay?" he asked curious.

"I didn't Brian did, which is probably why it worked, he was the one Jack was least prepared for." The hint of a smile grew as she told him.

"Thank god for Brian" he laughed loudly.

"Yes, I am thankful for Brian—for all of them."

"And as I said they do care about you" he repeated.

"I know, I know and I couldn't get by without them I fully recognize that no matter how much they drive me crazy. Just don't tell them I said so." She requested and he promised he would not. Soon their food arrived and they both dug in immediately.

"You said all three of them love me?" he asked as they ate.

"Yes they do, you have been the talk of the office all week and you rescuing me will only make your stock rise." She advised him with a grin.

"What about you? Do you love me?" he asked her playfully.

"How could I not? I already told you you're perfect" she teased him. She refused to think of his question as a serious one.

"Perfect enough to ask you on a date?" He inquired and his playfulness was gone. Sandra looked over into his eye and knew he was truly serious.

"Yes you are perfect enough to ask" she replied boldly.

"Will you let me take you out on a date?"

"Yes I will, but I have a question."

"Okay" he said waiting for her to continue.

"If we are both overly attached to the job how can we possibly make a relationship work?" She was more than happy to go out on a date with him but she didn't know if they actually had any long term potential.

"By being realistic in our expectation" he replied.

"How do we do that?" she asked confused.

"We expect the other to be late or cancel on a date. Also we recognize that while we might want to meet for dinner, the job may keep us from doing so. And we agree not to hold missed dates against the other. When we tell each other that we are coming home to them we mean it but we might be late." He told her laying out his plan for a successful relationship between two police officers. The idea was attractive to her and she was more than willing to agree to give it a go.

"I think I could be open to such a plan" Sandra agreed as a large smile spread across her face.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Tomorrow 7:30 I'll pick you up?" he offered.

"Yes and I'll call before I leave work to make sure you can still make it."

"Perfect, I think you might be perfect too."

"Not me, you are prefect but I promise you I am far from perfect. Are you sure you're not overly attached to your mother?" She asked him unable to refrain from teasing him again.

"I love my mother and she loves living in Florida. I get her answer phone whenever I call. She is too busy for me." He lamented but she could tell it didn't truly bother him.

"I prefer communicating with my mum through greeting cards" Sandra countered with a laugh.

"People dismiss greeting cards but they are an excellent form of communication."

"Thank you for bringing me here instead of the pub" she said once they had stopped laughing.

"Did the food help?" he asked hopefully.

"The food and the company absolutely made up for almost getting killed."

"Just do me a favor. Don't try and get killed between now and tomorrow night, please." He begged her.

"I think I can do that."

"Can I give you a further incentive?"

"Please do" Sandra replied urging him forward. She then watched as Grant moved from his side of the booth to her side so he was sitting right next to her. She Shifted to face him and he gently caressed her cheek. His touch was more than welcome and she leaned into it. After a few moments his hand moved to cup her face and he pulled her to him and kissed her. He was gentle and soft and though the kiss only lasted for a few moments it left her wanting more.

"That was a pretty nice incentive" she said once he pulled away.

"Good I was hoping you would say that" he replied happily.

"So 7:30 tomorrow and no near death experiences in between" she promised him.

"That is an excellent plan, I look forward to it. I'm not perfect Sandra I'm just warning you looks can be deceiving."

"I look forward to finding how imperfect you are. Though I think I may need another kiss to hold me till tomorrow" Sandra said playfully.

"How could I refuse? I think I need another kiss myself." Grant eagerly agreed before kissing her again. And she made sure this kiss lasted far longer.

* * *

a/n I feel a little background on this story is necessary, this story is the result of a sort of request I got in a review of one my other stories. The reviewer ask for a story involving Sandra and an original character that takes place in the fifth season after Jack comes back. No sure if I have ever actually gotten a request before more than just asking for a sequel. My preferred ship has always been Sandra/Strickland which I am sure anyone who has read any of my other stories knows so the idea of Sandra with an original character was not immediately attractive to me. But after a little while I wanted to see if I could even come up with a story idea to write and the request began to feel like a challenge I wanted to complete. For about a week I tried to come up with the plot for a story and ended up with about three new ideas for Sandra/Strickland fics. Then late one night when I probably should have been asleep the idea for this story came to me. I will let you judge how successful my attempt has been.

As i have previously posted, I am not actively writing New Tricks fanfiction. But this was one of a handful of short completed fics sitting on my computer that I wanted to share. I am posting them just in case anyone is interested in reading them. I hope they are enjoyable and I apologize for any typos still floating around. Additionally I would like to say a heart felt thank you everyone that I has read this and anything else I have written over the years...Thank you.


End file.
